Cosmetic products, and particularly pigmented cosmetic products such as foundations, are developed with the aims of matching skin tone and providing uniform coverage on the skin. Some products tend to streak upon application, fail to blend with natural skin tone, or change color during application. Other products become unstable and separate during storage, and thus require mixing before application.